Disposable absorbent articles, such as infant diapers, child training pants, adult incontinence briefs, undergarments and refastenable underwear, and feminine hygiene products are well known for their use in absorbing and retaining liquid and/or solid discharges from the human body. Often, a line of similar type absorbent articles are made commercially available to fit wearers of different size (e.g., waist size, weight, etc.), age, activity or the like. For example, Kimberly-Clark Corporation of Neenah, Wis. offers a product line of diapers under the trademark HUGGIES®, which come in various sizes geared for different size ranges (e.g., weight ranges) of intended wearers.
However, the size of the user, while a suitable guidepost for the majority of users, is not a direct indication of all user needs. Rather, absorbent articles are more typically designed to fit the average sized wearer within a particular size range. As a result, fit features of the articles, such as waist openings, leg openings, length of the article (i.e., pitch) and rise (e.g., where the waist line seats on the wearer's body) are all configured for the average user within a size range. But there are additional users Within a particular size range who do not have the average body configuration, such as those users at the lower and upper ends of a given size. For example, a diaper sized for users between 16 pounds and 28 pounds would likely fit an infant weighting 22 pounds better than one weighing 16 or 28 pounds. In another example, caregivers of newborn babies that are too big for newborn diapers are unable to find larger diapers designed to accommodate the infant's umbilical cord. Good fit for absorbent articles is important for user comfort and good product performance since the fit of the article plays a critical role in management of body waste.
Moreover, wearer's often desire a particular look (e.g., appearance) for absorbent articles. For example, some caregivers and/or adult incontinent brief wearers may prefer a more boxer or brief style appearance while others prefer a trimmer, more bikini type appearance. As another example, some like the rise of the absorbent article to seat relatively high on a wearer's waist line while others prefer a lower rise appearance. However, commercially offering various absorbent articles designed to accommodate each persons desired appearance and/or fit preference can be costly and inefficient.
There is a need, therefore, for a product line of absorbent articles in the which two or more articles in the product line each have an elective component that allow a caregiver or wearer to selectively configure the article to a desired appearance or fit configuration.